Forensics: The truth Beneath chapter 1
by Jordan333cooler
Summary: Ever wonder how strong your trust and teamwork is with someone? Let the faith of these characters be tested in this suspensful, mystery, crime series. The lives of the two main characters are always on the urge of death. Their names are: Special Agent Stefan Booth, and Dr. Jasmine Salvatore. Together the FBI and The JEFFERSONIAN make an unstoppable team and the edge of Danger.


**Forensics: The Truth beneath Character Sheet**

**Agent Booth:**** 32 Years old. Stefan is a Special Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He also has past training as A Trained sniper for over 5 years. He is one of the most successful FBI agents when it comes to placing criminals in their place in prison. Met Jasmine the forensic anthropologist and instantly fell in love. Full name: Special Agent Stefan Angelo Booth.**

**Dr. Salvatore: ****31 Years old. Jasmine Works at the Jeffersonian institution and has been working at the Jeffersonian for over 4 years. She fell in love with Stefan when they first met. She hid her Love for a Very Long time. Jasmine has a Doctorate in forensic anthropology. She Hates Phycology. Nick Name: "Bones". Full Name: Dr. Jasmine Salvatore.**

**Dr. Cullen:**** 33 years old. He is an Entomologist at the Jeffersonian. He is very Funny but Very Weird and random. Zackary loves Angela Deeply. He has known Jasmine for over 10 years. His personality is very sophisticated but he has his moments like everyone else at the Jeffersonian. Nickname: "Zack". Full Name: Dr. Zackary Cullen.**

**Ms. Montenegro: **** 31 years old. She is a computer wizard. She knows a lot about computers. She speaks more understanding without forensic terms. She is the easiest to understand without forensic terms. According to booth, she is the easiest to understand. She likes booth a lot. Nickname: "Angie". Full Name: Ms. Angela Michelle Montenegro. **

**Dr. Saroyan: ****She is the Medical Examiner although she originally went to college studying to be a coroner. Dr. Saroyan is really smart and is a great addition to the team even if Dr. Salvatore doesn't think so at first. She is 32 years old. She has known booth for a long time since they both went to the same school in New York. Nickname: "Christy". Full name: Dr. Christine Alexis Saroyan. **

**Dr. Francis:**** He is only 22 years old. He is the psychologist. Dr. Francis is really funny and smart. He often gets into people's business and ticks them off. Around him you have to be cautious of what you say because he always tries to help people even when they don't ask for help. Nickname: "Jay". Full Name: Dr. Jason David Francis. **

**Dr. Ruiz:**** She is 32 years old. Dr. Ruiz is Jasmine's Forensic Anthropology Assistant chosen from 50 others. She may be an assistant but she knows a lot. She originally worked at the Jeffersonian as an intern. She is funny and cute. She always has tools with her even if she's on vacation. She always seems to be awake looking to uncover new information she has never heard before. Full Name: Dr. Jacque Elizabeth Ruiz.**

**Agent Brown:**** She is 32 years old. She always attempts to work alongside Agent booth. She is obsessed with booth. She is annoying at times and random. She stalks a lot of people. A lot of times she is very creepy. Agent brown has been working as an FBI agent for only 2 years barely. Nickname: "Bri". Full name: Special Agent Brianna Bethany Brown. **

**Raisha:**** Booth's 6 Year old Daughter. She is extremely smart and funny. A lot of times she visits Booth. She is also Strong and cute. She has very little problems at all and rarely ever gets in trouble. Raisha is really like her father in a lot of different ways. Raisha has Booth's Amazing blue eyes. Full Name: Raisha Emily Booth. **

**Rebecca:**** Booth's Ex- Girlfriend. She is also Raisha's Mother. Rebecca Still likes booth A lot. Her green eyes see right through you. Rebecca dresses Raisha very well. She is 31 Years old. She is funny and cute. Rebecca regrets saying no to Booth when he asked her to marry while they were together. Nickname: "Becca". Full Name: Rebecca Stacey Crespo.**

**Evelyn: ****Booth's Younger Sister. She is 28 years old. She also works with the federal Bureau of investigation. She is funny, cute and smart. She knows a lot about computers. Evelyn has a lot of history with law firms too. She originally studied law. Evelyn is always anxious to find murderers and suspects. Full Name: Evelyn Juliet booth.**

**Peter:**** He is Rebecca's boyfriend. He is 35 years old. He is ugly and wears glasses. Peter is smart but nerdy. He always carries around a laptop and other technology. He always takes Rebecca on expensive trips and cruises which is the only reason why Rebecca likes him. Nickname: "Pete". Full Name: Peter Joseph Forbes. **

**Tyesse:**** She is the Only Psychologist who bones believes to be truthful. She is 23 years old. She is funny and smart. She also is amazingly good at sports such as basketball and football. Tyesse is a good actress as well, which is one of the reasons she is aloud out into the field more than normal people. Nickname: "Ty". Full Name: Dr. Tyesse Andre. **

**Frank:**** Booth's 80 year old grandfather. Frank is like the Father Booth Never got to have because his father died in a car crash. Frank knows a lot about Booth that he never tells anyone else other than Frank. Frank is pretty much the only person Booth opens up to. He is funny, and sweet. Full Name: Frank Bill Booth.**

**Agent Mendoza:**** He Works Alongside booth often. Together Agent Mendoza and Agent Booth make the Best FBI Only Team. He is 32 Years old. Agent Mendoza Is really funny, and always knows how to make someone feel better. Occasionally he is very weird and random. Full Name: Special Agent Omar Mendoza. **

**Pepe: ****He is a Trained Sniper and has been so for 5 years so far. He is 25 years old. He is also really smart and weird. He helps booth a lot. He is a great actor and knows how to change his voice into many different characters. He wears a Bullet proof vest under everything he wears because of when he was being trained as a sniper he was once shot by undetected enemies. Full Name: Pepe Jason. **

**Agent Vasquez:**** She is 27 Years old. She is also very funny, Smart and cute. She works with booth and Agent SpongeBob a lot. She often Interviews suspects for booth when they work together. She has been working at the  
Federal bureau of investigation for about 4 years now. Full name: Special Agent Jalen Vasquez.**

**Agent SpongeBob:**** She is 26 Years old. She is Really Funny, Smart and Cute. Her Main Partners Taking on crime are Booth and Or Jalen.** **She has been working at the Federal bureau of investigation for about 3 and a half years now. She is very talented in art. Nickname: "Kimmy". Full Name: Special Agent Kimberly SpongeBob.**

**Pablo:**** Trained Sniper for 5 years so far. He is 24 years old. He is really smart and thinks outside the Box. Often hates to go to the Jeffersonian unless he is in an amazingly good mood. He does not follow dress code at all. Pablo and Pepe Always converse on sniper tips. They literally have each other on speed dial! Full Name: Pablo Ricardo Nicholas. **

**Agent Ninja:**** He is 20 years old and a rookie. He just started working at the Federal Bureau of investigation. Booth Takes Him under his wing to teach him a lot of new tips most normal agents don't learn because of Booth's Advancement as a sniper. He is funny and Very smart for a rookie. Nickname: "Jeff". Full Name: Special Agent Jeffery Ninja. **

**Agent Roman:**** she is 29 years old. Agent Roman is an undercover secret agent who always poses as a bystander to get secret information from groups. She is a really good actress and smart. She is like a sister to Agent Rodriguez. She is pretty nice as well. She always wears blue clothing as blue is her favorite color. Full Name: Special Agent Laura Roman.**

**Agent Rodriquez:**** He is 30 years old. Agent Rodriguez is Agent Roman's Partner. He is an undercover special Agent As well who poses as an innocent bystander. Often He pretends Laura is his younger sister. He is funny and smart. He loves to where the same type of hoodies in different colors. Nickname: "Gabe". Full Name: Special Agent Gabriel Rodriguez.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Setting:**__** Jeffersonian at 8:00 in the morning in Washington D.C. Agent booth is walking in with his hands full of stacks of files. Dr. Salvatore is in her office writing and proof reading files. Booth walks in.**_

** "Bones We got a New Case" Says booth slipping a new file into Dr. Salvatore's already large pile. "Where's the scene" replies Dr. Salvatore not looking up from her work. "It's at an old abandoned building" Says Booth placing the other files on a shelf full of case files. "Very Well" Replies Dr. Salvatore getting her jacket by the door and putting it on. Booth Smiles and takes out his car keys out of his suit pocket. Booth and Dr. Salvatore walk to the garage to Booth's Black Ford Escape. "Why don't we ever use my car to go to a crime scene?" asked Dr. Salvatore as Booth and she enter the car. Booth turns on the car and then looks at bones. He says "Does your car have bullet proof vests in the trunk". "Oh….." says Dr. Salvatore. Booth Drives to the abandoned building. A FBI agent walks up to Booth with two hard hats in his hand and Says "Sir, you and the good doctor should wear hard hats, the building isn't exactly stable". "Thanks" says booth taking both hard hats from the agent's hand. Booth and Dr. Salvatore walk into the building looking around and not seeing anything. "Where's the body?" asks Booth. The question echo's through the building. A FBI agent comes in the room and points to the Chandelier. "Whoa…"Says Booth looking up and back to Dr. Salvatore surprised. The victim's Body is hanging by its legs on the chandelier. Dr. Salvatore Replies "Look out" but Booth still stands there. The Arm dislodges itself from the body and falls on booth's head, rolling down the back of his suit onto the floor. "Ugh…"says Booth. "Your evidence now booth, I'm sorry" says Dr. Salvatore. "What?!" replies booth. "I will need the hard hat, your suit jacket, and your shoes as it full of maggots now, oh and don't forget to bag the arm" says Dr. Salvatore. "Great start to a day" mumbles booth under his breath as he takes off his suit jacket and calls over a FBI agent to get him a pair of Black boots. Boot puts on the boots in annoyance and bags the evidence. "Let's ship the body back the Jeffersonian now" says Dr. Salvatore heading back to the car. "You heard bones, body back to the Jeffersonian" says Booth at some the FBI agents. Booth and Dr. Salvatore drive back to the Jeffersonian where they meet Dr. Saroyan. "Stefan" Says Dr. Saroyan. "Christine" replies Booth. "Don't call me Christine" replies Dr. Saroyan again. "Don't call me Stefan then" says Booth smiling his old charming smile. Dr. Salvatore looks at Dr. Saroyan and then at Booth. Then she says "who is this" to Booth. "This is the new boss of the Jeffersonian who also is a medical examiner and studied to be a coroner originally" replies Booth. "What happened to Dr. Scorn?" says Dr. Salvatore. "Let's just say he moved back home to Fiji" says Dr. Saroyan. "I'm ****NOT**** taking orders from you" says Dr. Salvatore to Dr. Saroyan and then storming away to her office. Booth sighs loudly and then walks over to Ms. Montenegro's office. He knocks on the door and Ms. Montenegro sees him and fluffs her hair quickly. "Um… are you Angela Montenegro?" says Booth. "Yes, and you are?" asks Angela Sounding extremely interested on the topic. "I'm Special agent Stefan Booth, I work with everyone at the Jeffersonian now as well as solve murders" replies Booth. "Oh well it's going to be very nice working with you" says Angela smiling. "Well, I already need your help on a new case, I need a facial reconstruction done on the victim, I was informed you are the best in your entire department" replies Booth leaning on the clear glass door. "Of course I am, and of course I will help you" says Angela. "Thanks, let's go to the forensic platform to begin" says Booth walking away. Angela Jogs to Booth and then walks alongside Booth really close. Angela Swipes her ID card to they can enter the forensics platform. "I really need to get an ID card so I can enter here too" says booth. "I may be able to convince Dr. Salvatore to get you a card" says Angela. "Really, Thanks" says Booth. "You're very welcome" says Angela taking out her sketchpad. Angela puts some Latex Gloves on and then moves the skull onto a rotating platform nearby. She begins to draw as Booths phone rings. The call is from Special agent Brianna Brown. His phone goes "RING, RING, and RING". Booth answers his phone saying "Booth". Special agent Brianna brown replies "I'm working on the case with you again, where are you"?! "I'm at the Jeffersonian with the body already" replies Booth. "Okay, I'm on my way Booth" says Brianna as soon as Booth says where he is. "Oh, you do realize you ****REALLY**** do not have to come" Says Booth trying to change her mind. "Oh, you are over there so I need to be there too" says Brianna hanging up before Booth could say anything else. Booth sighs loudly. "You okay Booth?" asks Angela. "Sure, Oh course I am if I'm not working with the exact person I don't want to be working with on a case" says Booth. "Oh, Bad luck huh?" replies Angela. "Special Agent Brianna Brown is now officially assisting us on this case, She always seems to only want to work on cases I'm involved in" says Booth looking agitated. "Sounds like she is in love with you" says Angela. Booth Groans louder. "Don't worry, I can help you but we are going to have to pretend to like each other deeply whenever Agent Brown is around" says Angela. Booth looks at Angela and a while later replies "Fine". Agent Brown walks in with a cup of coffee for Booth. "Here, I thought you might want coffee since it is so stressful when you can't see your daughter as much anymore since you broke up with Rebecca?" say Agent Brown. "How….h-how did you know about Raisha and Rebecca?" says Booth in a surprised and clearly upset tone. "Easy, I studied you and I also know you have a 28 year old sister Named Evelyn" says Agent Booth. "You ****STALKED ****ME?!"Says Booth As he balls his hands into fists. Agent Brown just smiled and says "You looks cute when you're in pain and mad at the same time". She took his tie, pulled it, and then walked away. Angela was shocked. Booth sits down and stares down at the floor. "Booth…" said Angela. "Angela, please just finish the facial reconstruction" says Booth. "Okay… If you need anything just tell me I'm there for you" replies Angela continuing the facial reconstruction. After a while Angela says "I didn't know you have a daughter". Booth sighs loudly. He takes out his wallet out of his jacket pocket and takes out a picture of Raisha. He hands it to Angela. "Wow she's so cute and she has your deep blue eyes" says Angela Smiling. "Thanks…"says Booth awkwardly. "You're very welcome, it's nothing to hide" says Angela smiling and handing the photo back to Booth. Dr. Salvatore returns from examining the body and says "The victim is female, late 20's to early 30's, African descent". Angela says happily "Matches my reconstruction perfectly, I'll send it through the FBI database". "Okay" says booth simply although not completely on task. Dr. Salvatore looks at him confused but doesn't say anything. Rebecca walks in with Raisha and says "You got to take your daughter for the week starting today. I'm going to Vermont with my boyfriend Peter again". "Fine…"says booth picking up Raisha. "Hi daddy" says Raisha smiling. "How's my girl today?" asks Booth smiling. "I better get going, bye Raisha… Booth" says Rebecca leaving. Booth turns with Raisha in his hands. Angela is the only one not with a shocked expression on their face. "Everyone I would like to introduce everyone to my 6 year old daughter Raisha" says Booth. Raisha waves and blinks with her large blue eyes. "I didn't know you have a daughter Booth" says everyone but Angela. Booth looks at Angela with pleading blue eyes. Angela gets the message and says "Who cares, she's adorable" says Angela walking over to Booth. Everyone walks to Booth and says Hi to Raisha. "All right, all right we can all hang out with Raisha later we need to continue working… now" says Booth. "I'll take her for now so you can work too Booth" says Angela. "What do you say Raisha, want to go with daddy's friend?" asks Booth. "Yes, she seems really nice" says Raisha getting out of Booth's hands and walking to Angela. Angela smiles and then leads Raisha to her office. "We got a hit" says Dr. Saroyan looking at the computer. "The victim is Gloria Cortez, age 27 from Allentown, Pennsylvania" continues Dr. Saroyan. "Okay, good now was she married?" asks Booth. "Yes, to a guy named Roberto Cortez" replies Dr. Saroyan. "Okay, I am going to need an address" says Booth. "Already got it and brought Roberto in for questioning at the headquarters" says Agent Brown behind Booth. "Oh… I'll go question the suspect now with Bones. Do ****NOT**** come with us. You stay here and call me if any new crucial information is uncovered" says Booth. "Of Course **_**Sir**_** and I'm happy you're feeling better" says Agent Brown smiling again. Booth stares at Brown for a second and then blinks and walks to Bones in her office. He says "Bones, I need you to come question Roberto Cortez with me." "Okay" says Bones with her jacket already on. They enter Booth's car and drive to FBI headquarters. Roberto walks in with bloody clothes. "You should have let me change first" says Roberto. "We will need a sample of your clothing" says Dr. Salvatore immediately. "Why" says Roberto. "That may be your wife's blood on you" says Booth. "All right, All right I did it, but she was cheating on me, sleeping with other men and stealing from me" says Roberto. "Roberto Cortez, you are under arrest for the murder of Gloria Cortez, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you" says Booth placing handcuffs on Roberto's hands. An agent walks up to Booth to place Roberto in jail. Agent Booth hands the agent Roberto. "We solved are first case together for the first time this year: says Booth. "Yeah" says Bones smiling. "Come on, I'll take you back to the Jeffersonian" says Booth smiling. Booth and Bones drive back to the Jeffersonian. Bones hands Booth a keycard with his picture on it. "Use this to gain access to anywhere in the Jeffersonian" says Bones. **


End file.
